Love Angel
by threatmantic
Summary: Tomoyo was dreaming to marry Eriol. On New Year's she makes a wish, to be with him forever. A strange girl named Sakura appears infornt of her and claims she can grant her wish, but when it is granted, Sakura disappears. SxS Rewritten


Hey everyone! I am rewriting Love Guardian, because when I was rereading it, I realized how bad of an author I was four years ago. Please enjoy it; I think it is about 10 times better now than before.

**Paring: **SakuraxSyaoran, TomoyoxEriol

**Summary: **What if you could have a rule-free wish regarding love? Would you take it, even if it cost you the life of your best friend. Re-written

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS

* * *

><p>It was New Years Eve. I sighed, once the clock chimed that it was twelve, it would signal another year that I would be hopelessly in love with my best friend, Eriol, and have him show no signs of reciprocation.<p>

"Tomoyo," my friend Chiharu exclaimed, "We have to get to the clock tower to make our wishes."

"Yeah Tomoyo, we don't want to be late. Eriol-kun and the others are meeting us there." My other friend Rika said with a smile as she began pulling me to the clock tower.

This is me, Tomoyo Daidouji, an average seventeen year old, with a typical case of unrequited love. How cliché. Who am I in love with? Well, as I said, my best friend Eriol Hiiragizawa. He is devishely handsome, and I've known him since I was about seven years old. Yes another cliché thing, a girl in love with her childhood friend.

"Tomoyo," a voice called out, and I soon realized it was Eriol and we were already at the clock tower.

I gave him a smile, "Hey Eriol-kun."

Yamazaki rolled his eyes, "Stop it with this fluff! Let's make some wishes."

My face flushed at Yamazaki's comment as I nodded, "The count down is about to start!"

**5**

I wish Eriol

**4**

Would

**3**

Love

**2**

Me

**1**

Forever!

My group of friends began cheering and Syaoran Li, a new addition to our group finally said, "Well guys, it's a new year, what do we do now?"

I heard laughing behind me, but when I turned around no one was there, and so I said, "We go home!" The same laugh was heard behind. Li seemed to tense after he had heard the laugh.

"Do you hear someone laughing?" I asked, but all of them shook there heads, except for Syaoran, who just remained silent.

Chiharu smiled, "You must be tired. You should get to bed Tomoyo-chan." I nodded my head, as I began to walk home from the clock tower. I was a big enough girl to walk home without any supervision.

The laughing commenced again. "Seriously who is there? You are beginning to freak me out!" I said to the laugh.

A girl then appeared in front of me. She was beautiful. The girl had short brunette hair with eyes as green as emeralds. Her complication was fair, and had a body anyone could die for. And no, I am not jealous of her. "Why hello there! My name is Sakura Kinomoto."

I gave the girl a strange look, "And why are you following me?"

She smirked at me, "Following you? Well, I wouldn't say I was following you. I am here to simply help you."

This girl was crazy, "Help me! You have been stalking me ever since it became a New Year. How on Earth are you going to help me?"

"Ahh Tomoyo, the answer to that is simple!" Sakura grinned.

Before she could continue I cut her off, "How do you know my name?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well if you would please let me continue. I am Sakura Kinomoto, as I said before, and I am the answer to your love problems. You could call me your Love Doctor, but I prefer Love Angel. Any wish about love you have, I can grant!"

"Are you sure you don't belong in an insane asylum?" I asked the lunatic in front of me.

She laughed harder than I have heard her laugh before, "You are a strange one. I can prove to you that I am in fact a Love Angel." She waved her strange wand, shaped in a heart, and two cats meet right before our eyes, and then they gave each other cat kisses. It was…interesting.

"See what I mean Tomoyo, I was the reason those cats fell in love!"

Maybe she wasn't as crazy as I thought, "So if you are this Love Angel, why did you come to me? I mean my friend Rika is having more love problems than me, for Pete's sake; she is dating her teacher."

I heard Sakura chuckle again, "You really don't get it, do you? You made a wish involving love on New Years. Right when the time changed from 11:59 P.M. to 12:00 A. M., meaning you get a Love Angel! Anyway, do you want to make your wish right now? Something about this Eriol boy, perhaps?" My face flushed at the mere mention of Eriol's name, but I shook my head no, and she frowned.

"Why won't you make your wish? You only have a year to make the wish." She asked. Why was she so anxious, I wondered?

"Well… I don't want to make a wish that I will regret," I explained my reason, "I will wish right before the deadline. You can leave, until I am ready to make that wish."

"I won't leave until you make the wish, silly," she didn't laugh this time; she only gave a small grin, "Well let us get home!"

"Us?" I asked aloud.

Lightening the mood, she laughed again, "Yes us, Tomoyo! As of today! I shall be living with you! I will even attend school with you! This will be so fun!" She squealed.

I wanted to protest, but seeing her happy face, I decided not to, "Fine let's go home Sakura."

"Yes Tomoyo-sama!"

"Sama?" I inquired.

Sakura giggled, "Yes, you are my master from now, until you make that wish!"

I had a feeling, my life has just gotten a lot more interesting now.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I know it doesn't seem like a SyaoranxSakura story, but it will be as the story progresses. Please review.<p> 


End file.
